


The Lake House(older!Jonathan)

by MorganSunflowers



Series: Superfam Femreader! [7]
Category: Superboy (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Both young justice Superboy and 90s Superboy exist, Conner(Young Justice), F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Hormones, Humor, Husband and wife fluff, Kal(90s Superboy), Minor Kon-El l Conner Kent 90s Superboy/Cassie Sandmark, Minor Kon-El | Conner Kent/M'gann M'orzz, Morning Sickness, Pregnancy, Skinny Dipping, Superfamily (DCU), Unplanned Pregnancy, lake house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26003146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganSunflowers/pseuds/MorganSunflowers
Summary: Jonathan and Y/N spend their wedding anniversary together at the Kent family cabin. Y/N, gets pregnant with their second child
Relationships: Jonathan Kent/Reader
Series: Superfam Femreader! [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864627
Kudos: 5





	The Lake House(older!Jonathan)

Today is our wedding anniversary Jonathan and I lay on the quilt on the grass by the lake. We stayed at family estate that is owned by the Kent's. A large cabin home with a deck leading a lake. His arms behind his neck my head laying on his chest and body leaned up against his. Stars and moon providing our only light. We spent the hole day swimming in the heat. I hear the crickets and see lighting bugs. Only wearing my brawl, Jonathan's shirt and underwear. Jonathan, only wearing his jeans. Our daughter spending the night at her grandparent's.

"now I understand why so many people do skinny-dipping" he says grinning 

"Jonathan Kent!" I laughed my cheeks turning red 

He leans his head upward looking at me. 

"oh come on you're turning red right now which means you liked it"

"oh, really so you think every time I blush I'm turned on"

"who said anything like that I know I sure as hell didn't"

"shut up" 

"ha! I'm right" 

"watch yourself Jonny boy I was thinking we could go for one last swim before we go back inside and leave tomorrow" 

He quickly sat up as did I we kissed each other deeply... Afterwards Jon and I not fully dressed went inside the cabin. We walked upstairs to the bedroom. Jonathan put his arm across my hip and kissed my neck. I yawn stretching Jon and I took a shower. We laid in bed both of us on our sides. Jon's arm over my hip. My back up against his chest. He kissed my neck inhaling. He ran his hand up my thigh. 

"I love you" I mumbled 

He kissed my neck then cheek "I love you too" 

Jonathan and I had our bags in the back of the truck. We drove to his parent's to pick up our daughter. He offered his hand I held his hand. 

"what a weekend" he says smiling 

"what a weekend" I repeated "I had fun" 

"of course you did I was there" he joked 

I chuckled he kissed my hand. He pulled into his parent's D/N ran out. We both got out 

"mommy! Daddy!" she ran flying into my arm's 

I hugged my little girl and kissed her head. Jonathan, held her and kissed her head. Clark and Lois walked out both with kind smiles. 

"hey, Clark hey Lois" 

"Y/N, son how was the honeymoon" Clark joked 

Jonathan chuckled "it was great"

"alright young man behave" Lois told Jon 

Week's later I sat on the bathroom floor after throwing up in the toilet. Jonathan took D/N to our greenhouse in the yard to get fruit for breakfast. I hear footsteps seeing my husband. 

"you should see D/N her face is, covered--" his face instantly went to worry "honey, what's wrong? Why are you sick?" 

"believe if I knew I'd tell you" 

He grabbed a cloth he knelt down and wiped my face. D/N, skipped in 

"eww! Gross it smell funny did daddy fart?" 

I chuckled "no sweetie mommy's not feeling well" I say softly

"Aww can I make you a 'et well card" 

"sure baby" I softly said 

He picked me up and sat me on the bed. He kissed my lips afterwards D/N gave me a card. It was decorated with glitter, and flower's she drew. 

-get well soon mommy! 

I smiled my eye's swelling I'm usually not this emotional but I can't help myself.

"aww mommy I didn't want you to cry" she exclaims 

I smiled and hug my daughter 

"oh, sweetheart these are happy tears thank you so much for my card I love you it" 

That night I laid in bed I feel movement in the bed. I look Jonathan looking at me with a soft expression. 

"Jonathan?"

He gently rubbed my cheek "there something you want to tell me?" 

I looked at him intrigued "no you did not I'm only a few week's late" 

"guess we really did enjoy the lake house" 

I laughed my tears falling he laughed and kissed me. His eye's swelling 

"we're gonna have another baby! D/N is going to be the best big sister!" Jon exclaimed 

In my second trimester D/N had overheard us and found out. Both Jon and D/N have been helping me in any way they can. Family dinner at Jonathan's parent's house. My in-law's niece's and nephew's there. Most of us in the house. The kid's including our daughter outside playing. Jonathan put his arm across my hip. 

"Y/N and I have news" 

"good news I hope" Clark said 

"Y/N is pregnant" 

Lois, gasped she hugged us kissing our heads and face 

"oh, I can't wait to hold a little baby again" 

Clark hugged Jonathan and then hugged me. Conner hugged both us 

"congratulations you two" 

"congrats guy's, so when did that happen?" Kal asked sarcastic knowing it happened at the lake house, but details were not needed 

"Kal, behave" Cassie scolded her husband 

I snap my fingers at my husband "don't answer that" I told my husband 

"in the lake" Jon said smirking everyone knowing exactly what lake he's talking about 

I instantly blush and pinch my husband's arm. Conner, shook his head as did Clark 

"Jonathan Kent!" Lois exclaimed 

Kal, imitated to throw up "ahh no I'm physically sick now, I'm never swimming in that pond again! Man I totally hate you guy's right now" 

We drove home D/N sound asleep in her car seat 

"was it necessary to tell them where we conceived our baby" 

"I was just trying to just shut my big brother's smart ass mouth up" 

"what am I going to do with you" 

"I'm sorry hon"

"it's OK it was kinda funny" 

We both laughed day's later Jonathan and I sat in the car on our way home from the doctor's appointment. I told the doctor we didn't want to know the gender yet. We parked at the house. 

"oh come Hon you can't do this to me, I gotta know" 

"fine but only because I want to know if I have to buy different clothes for our baby"

"ok" he looks at me his face turns to a soft smile with pride "we're gonna have a little boy"


End file.
